


Jellybeans & G-Strings

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabe loves candy, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stripper!Gabe, maybe a little wing!kink, private dance, sam and dean aren't hunters, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: Sam accompanies Dean to a strip club to celebrate his brother's last night as a single man before Dean marries Cas, but while he's there, Sam finds something he wasn't expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd
> 
> title inspired by a line from Supernatural episode 12x10

Sam played with the tumbler of whiskey on the sticky table, trying to convince himself that it was just spilled alcohol that made it sticky and not the possibility of bodily fluids that could have been spilled. The last place he’d wanted to be tonight was a strip club, but it was Dean’s last night as a free man before he married Cas tomorrow morning, and his brother had insisted they spend it at the strip club (after a sickening display of affection with his fiance where he made sure Cas was still okay with them doing this). Of course, Purgatory was the type of place that Sam would never willingly come to on his own--being a new partner at Morningstar, McLeod, and Associates made him feel like he needed to be on his best behavior--but now that he was here, he had to admit that it wasn’t that bad. 

The club was housed in an old warehouse that was big enough to accommodate a long mahogany bar along one wall as well as two main stages. A set of double doors on the wall to the right of the stage Sam and Dean sat in front of were marked with a sign reading ‘Private Rooms’. On the way over, Dean had noticed how uncomfortable Sam had seemed and teased that he was going to pay for a private dance for him before the night was over. Sam had protested half-heartedly, which only made Dean insist that it was going to happen.

Oh...and tonight was “ladies’ night”. A misnomer, of course, since the screaming crowd was a mix of women and men, but the main difference between this night and others at Purgatory was the performers. Every performer that hit the main stages and the smaller stages sprinkled throughout the had a dick...and in the case of the one on stage now--”Gadreel”--a big dick that was currently swinging around in the air like a fish on the bank of the river. 

Sam chuckled as he took another sip of his whiskey. Yep, he was buzzed. The guy on stage was fairly attractive. A little taller than he usually went for, but still hot. He’d realized pretty early on in high school that he was bisexual and had a few relationships in his past with both men and women, but for the past year or so, Sam had been swinging more toward men. Dean, of course, had latched onto this like a pup with a new bone, especially now that he was settled with Cas. Every time he tried to set Sam up with someone, he’d spouted some nonsense about just wanting his brother to be as happy as he was. And it wasn’t that Sam was against dating. 

In fact, he was a little lonely...but at the same time, he didn’t want to just settle for anyone. He would never admit it to Dean, but he wanted what his brother and Cas had. He sighed and looked around. This was not where he’d find what he wanted, though. To his left, Dean was hooting as Gadreel swiveled his hips up on stage, and Sam couldn’t help but smile. There had been a time when his brother was so unhappy--their dad hadn’t been exactly happy when Dean came out and had demanded Dean move out--but ever since he’d met Cas, he’s been happier, more content, more accepting of himself. Sam was pulled from his thoughts as the song ended and the dancer left the stage. 

“So, having fun, Sammy?”

“Don’t call me that, Dean.” Sam leaned back in his seat. “It’s okay, I guess.”

“Okay? Just okay?” Dean asked incredulously. “So that guy wasn’t hot?”

“Yeah, he was hot, but…”

 

“But what?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed and drained his glass before looking at his brother, forcing a smile. “It’s fine. I’m having a good time.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak again, his forehead creased in a frown, but was cut off by the voice of the emcee. “Please welcome to the stage, our own Archangel, Gaaaaa--br--ieeeeel!” 

The crowd went wild, and when Sam refocused his attention on the stage, he could understand why. The first glimpse of the man onstage had him half-hard in his jeans...and then Gabriel started dancing. The lyrics of “Pour Some Sugar on Me” blasted through the club, and Sam watched, transfixed, as Gabriel began to gyrate on the stage in front of him. 

He was perfect. Wearing only a skin-tight pair of gold booty shorts and six golden wings flared out behind him, Gabriel was mesmerizing. Sam only barely heard Dean say, “Drool much?” before he winked and turned back to the stage with a grin. The man’s body was just the right mix of muscle and softness, and when he turned around, he showed off an ass that Sam had the immediate urge to sink his teeth into. His cock pressed against his zipper as he chased the fleeting thought of what it would look like red from a spanking. And if Sam thought it was hard to catch his breath before, it became almost impossible when Gabriel looked straight at him. Dean had gotten them seats right at the edge of the stage, just within touching distance, and when Gabriel looked at him, Sam could see his eyes glowing gold in the stage lights. 

Gabriel grinned and pulled a lollipop from the edge of his gold shorts, tearing off the wrapper and popping it in his mouth as he continued to gyrate, his eyes never leaving Sam. A groan left Sam’s throat as the dancer withdrew the lollipop, the pink of his tongue as Gabriel licked at it causing him to clench his fingers tightly around his empty tumbler of whiskey while pressing the heel of his other hand to the base of his cock to try to find some semblance of control. Gabriel’s eyes never left him as he finished his dance, except for the one point where he shimmied over directly in front of Sam where he bent at the waist, pressing his hands flat on the stage and shaking his ass as him. When he stood back up and turned around, he smirked at Sam around his lollipop when he found the other man leaning forward in his seat with an intent look in his eyes.

It took Sam a couple of minutes to realize the song had ended, but that was enough time for Dean to see the state he was in and wave over someone to arrange a private dance with the man who had just captured his younger brother’s attention. “Sam,” Dean called during a lull in the action between acts. No response. Sam continued to stare at the last spot he’d seen Gabriel. “Sammy!”

“Huh...what?” Sam shook his head and tried to focus on his brother. 

“See something you like?”

“Shut up, Dean.”

“That’s what I thought.” Dean smirked. “I got you a private dance with him.”

“You didn’t have to do that. I don’t...I’m sure he’s got other people he’d rather…” A blush lit up Sam’s face, visible even in the dim light of the club. 

Dean smiled slowly at his brother’s reaction. “I’ve never seen you like this, Sam. Short stuff really did something for ya, huh?”

Folding his arms over his chest, Sam just glared at his brother in response.

“Go have fun, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Just go. She said he’d join you in five minutes.”

Sam tossed Dean one of his epic bitch faces, which only caused his brother to laugh and tip his bottle of beer to him in a salute. He rose slowly from his seat, aware that he was still half-hard, and walked over to the doors to the private rooms. Upon approaching the bouncer, he nodded over at his brother where he still sat with an amused smirk. “My brother got me a dance with Gabriel.”

The bouncer took a look around Sam at Dean then stepped back to allow him entrance. Once he passed the threshold into the small hallway, he was met with four nondescript doors and yet another bouncer. “I have a dance with Gabriel,” he told the man quietly, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

“Okay. Here are the rules,” the man began with a frown. “You can’t touch him, but he can touch you. He is the one in charge. When the dance is over, it’s over. Understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Then enjoy yourself.” The bouncer opened the door marked with a “2” and stepped aside so Sam could enter, closing the door securely once he entered. As the door closed, Sam looked around. The room was pretty standard he guessed--a loveseat on one wall, a wooden chair without arms, and a low bookcase with an iPhone dock sitting on it. He dropped onto the sofa before bouncing back up again; there was no telling what kind of fluids were trapped in the upholstery. He paced a few steps before sitting gingerly on the edge of the wooden chair, staring at the wall across from him. The doorknob jiggled behind him and he stood quickly, turning toward the door and wiping his hands anxiously on his jeans. He watched as the door swung open to admit Gabriel. 

“Hi, I’m Sam,” he blurted out while sticking his hand out for a handshake. His face flamed with embarrassment. “Sorry...I’ve never done this before,” he murmured.

“Well aren’t you adorable?” Gabriel remarked before tossing a handful of jellybeans into his mouth and chewing as his eyes swept up and down Sam’s body. “Sam, huh? Well, Sammich, I’m Gabriel, and I’d like to climb you like a tree.” 

Sam was once again mesmerized by Gabriel, by his golden eyes and body and wings...wait...wings. How were those things held on? Now that Sam could see him in more than just dim light, he saw that there were no straps holding the wings on. And his wings were so big. Their golden feathers seemed to have a life of their own, moving with each of Gabriel’s breaths and movements as Sam watched him walk closer. 

“Have a seat, Sam.” He stood almost a full foot shorter than Sam, but he could feel the coiled power in Gabriel’s touch as he reached up to put a hand on Sam’s chest and push him down to sit in the chair. With a snap of his fingers, a heavy thumping beat came over the speakers in the room, and Sam wondered when Gabriel had had time to put his iPhone in the dock on the bookcase. “You have questions, Sam-a-lam? Ask them.”

“How did you...the music...how is it playing with no phone on?”

Gabriel’s hips moved in time to the music, pumping and thrusting as he moved closer to Sam. And Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of him. His fingers itched to take hold of the other man’s hips to pull him close, but he wasn’t supposed to, so he clutched at the chair beneath him. As he danced, Gabriel tossed another few jellybeans in his mouth. He chewed them up and said, “Any more questions?”

“Your wings…” Sam blurted out. “How...no straps...how do they stay on?” He reached out toward Gabriel as if to touch one of the wings before remembering himself and snatching his hand back to clench the bottom of his chair. He closed his eyes and hung his head as he tried to breathe evenly, but the touch of warm fingers under his chin had him gasping. 

 

“Look at me, Sam,” Gabriel told him in a firm tone. Sam couldn’t help but shiver at his tone of voice, and he had to bite back a moan when he met the other man’s golden gaze. “Good boy.”

Sam was so hard it hurt, and it didn’t help that Gabriel noticed. The dancer smirked as he gyrated closer to Sam, straddling his lap with a smirk. He groaned as he ground down on his hardness, and Sam couldn’t help but glance down and see that Gabriel was hard in his shorts. Before he could get control of himself, his hips thrust up against the other man’s ass and he had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. 

“You asked about my wings?”

Sam was silent. Gabriel ground down on his erection again. 

“Answer me.”

“Y-y-yeah,” Sam breathed out. 

Gabriel kept up his movements, circling his hips on Sam with the beat of the music still playing in the background and making it hard for Sam to form a coherent thought other than wanting to touch him. “My wings,” Gabriel began before breathing in sharply when Sam thrust against him again, “are part of me. They’re...real.” His speech was interrupted briefly when he gave into the urge to nibble the sharp edge of Sam’s stubbled jaw. 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned at Gabriel’s attentions. He wanted so badly to touch the man on his lap, to find out if his skin was as soft as it looked, to see if his wings were indeed a part of him. “Gabe...please...what are you doing?”

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” The dancer chuckled as he ground down on Sam, causing the other man to buck up against him. He smiled down at him and noticed how tightly he was holding on to the seat beneath him. Wanting to feel Sam’s huge hands holding onto him, Gabriel leaned close to his ear and murmured, “Put your hands on me. I want you to touch me. I need you to touch me.” And then he bit down on Sam’s earlobe and it was like a dam burst in the huge man beneath him. 

“Fucking finally.” Sam’s voice was wrecked as he raised his hands to grip tightly onto Gabriel’s hips, pulling him closer and nipping at the smaller man’s jawline as they ground together. Twin moans rang out in the dimly lit room as their hard lengths pressed against each other. Their lips met again in a filthy kiss.

Sam’s hands glided up the expanse of Gabriel’s naked back until his fingertips met with the soft feathers at the base of his wings. As the man on his lap broke away from the kiss with a groan, Sam grinned. His fingers slid into the golden feathers, marveling at their softness and gasping when it caused Gabriel to ground down on his hard cock.

“So, that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Gabriel murmured with a smirk as he reached down to unzip Sam’s jeans. He gripped his cock firmly through his boxers, but before taking it out, he reached to slip his own gold shorts off enough to release his own hard length. Sam’s fingers tightened in Gabriel’s feathers as his eyes fell to the dancer’s cock and watched as it twitched when his tongue came out to wet his suddenly dry lips. 

Without another word, Gabriel pulled out Sam’s own aching length. Both men moaned as Gabriel tried to wrap his hand around both of them, getting in one stroke before Sam batted his hand away and replaced it with his own larger one. His hand stroked tightly up and down their cocks, his thumb swiping at the precum at the tips to make the glide easier. Gabriel thrust up into his grip as he leaned closer to kiss Sam again, causing Sam to buck against him.

“Fuck, Sam, your hands,” he moaned as Sam caressed his feathers with his free hand. It wasn’t long before their rhythms began to falter. “ ‘M close, Samster.”

“Me too, Gabe.” Sam tried his best to tighten his grip on the dancer’s wing, feeling his balls tighten even more with his impending release when the man began to thrust almost uncontrollably into the tunnel of his fingers. The feel of Gabriel’s cock against his own pushed him over the edge and he came, vision almost blacking out with his release, but able to keep it together enough to lean into Gabriel and whisper in his ear, “Come for me, angel.”

Gabriel’s back arched as come shot from his cock, mixing with Sam’s own release on their stomachs. He shivered as he carded his fingers through his feathers one last time before pulling Gabriel in close. A snap of his fingers cleaned them both up, and they shared a lingering kiss. “So, how about we get out of here so I can ride that gorgeous cock until you scream?”

“You’re trying to kill me,” Sam replied as his cock gave a valiant twitch at Gabriel’s words. 

“But…”

“But nothing...let’s go.”


End file.
